LGBT
LGBT, or LGBTQ+, is an abbreviation for Lesbian Gay Bisexual Transgender, a community of individuals who identify as neither heterosexual (attracted to the opposite gender) and/or cisgender (identity as the gender they are born with). Aside from the aforementioned terms, there are multiple other sexual orientations and gender identities. Rick Riordan has introduced various characters under the LGBT umbrella, as well as some of the authors under the Rick Riordan Presents imprint. Sexual Orientations Homosexuality Homosexuality is an attraction to those of the same gender as oneself. Bisexuality Bisexuality is an attraction to two genders. Pansexuality Pansexuality is an attraction to anyone regardless of gender or gender identity, implying that there are more than two genders. Asexuality Asexuality is a lack of physical attraction to others, but can still have a romantic attraction. Gender Identities Transgender Transgender refers to anyone who does not identify with their biological gender at birth and seeks to change it to the one they identify as. Example: Alex Fierro Non-Binary Non-Binary is an umbrella term used to referee to gender identities that are not male or female, the two binary genders. It is also used as a gender identity by some. Genderfluid Genderfluid is when one’s gender identity changes over time, it could be between male and female but may also include non-binary identities as well. Example: Alex Ferro Bigender Bigender is when someone identifies as two genders at once, fluctuates between two genders, or both. Known LGBT characters Main Universe *Nico di Angelo (Gay) *Will Solace (Unknown, attracted to men) *Apollo (Bisexual) *Artemis/Diana (Asexual, Aromantic) *Hestia/Vesta (Asexual, Aromantic) *Athena/Minerva (Asexual) *Zeus/Jupiter (Bisexual) *Ganymede (Gay) *Hyacinthus (Gay) *Zephyros/Favonius (Bisexual) *Alex Fierro (Transgender & Genderfluid) *Magnus Chase (Pansexual or Bisexual) *Loki (Genderfluid) *Pottery Barn (Non-binary) *Hemithea (Lesbian) *Josephine (Lesbian) *Commodus (Bisexual) *Darren Knowles (Unknown, attracted to men) *Hippolytus (Asexual, Aromantic) *Sipriotes (Transgender; male-to-female by choice) *Lavinia Asimov (Unknown, attracted to women) Rick Riordan Presents *Summer (Bigender) *Sujin (Non-binary) *Brynne Rao (Bisexual) Gallery Main Universe Nico di Angelo.jpg|Nico di Angelo Will-Solace.jpg|Will Solace Apollo Viria.jpg|Apollo ArtemisGG.png|Artemis Hestia.png|Hestia Athena.jpg|Athena Zeus.png|Zeus Ganymede-and-Zeus.jpg|Ganymede Hyacinthus.jpg|Hyacinthus Antonio Bonazza-Zephyrus-Upper Gardens of Peterhof.jpg|Zephyros Alex fierro.jpg|Alex Fierro Magnus viria.jpg|Magnus Chase Loki viria.jpg|Loki Josephine by Viria.jpg|Josephine Hemithea by Viria.jpg|Hemithea Commodus viria.jpg|Commodus Lavinia.jpg|Lavinia Asimov Rick Riordan Presents Sujin RR.png|Sujin Brynne-1024x704.png|Brynne Rao Trivia *In many myths, various Greek Gods are shown to be in same-sex relationships. *Ganymede is the Greek god of homosexual love and desire. **He was a Trojan-legacy-prince who was kidnapped by Zeus, who was amazed by his beauty, which could mean that Zeus is possibly bisexual. *Though Will Solace is LGBT, his exact sexuality is unknown as it's never mentioned if he's simply gay or possibly bisexual or pansexual. *It is never stated directly if Magnus Chase is pansexual or not. *Romantic Orientation differs from sexual orientation in that it determines who an individual is romanticly attracted to rather than sexually attracted. **Someone’s romantic orientation could be different from their sexual orientation. For example, someone could be heterosexual and homoromantic or asexual and panromantic. *Alex identifying as transgender could result from the child of Loki’s shapeshifting abilities. *Poseidon is also another possible god who is LGBT as it's stated he once had Nerites, a young sea-god son of Nereus, as a charioteer and a lover to him. *In 2017, Rick Riordan gave a speech after he received the Stonewall Book Award, the speech was put on ReadRiordan for Pride month (June) 2019. Category:Miscellaneous